


Chicken

by aneighthdomain



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Roommates, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sonic's ice is amazing, The space wizards are horny, barely there daddy kink, combined three different prompts, if you live in a desert you know why, inappropriate treatment of fruit, the AC goes out, they don't say the i love yous but they are totally there, this does deserve a tag, which was unplanned I thought until they kept talking about being hot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneighthdomain/pseuds/aneighthdomain
Summary: Rey didn't realize she wanted Ben's mouth on her until she saw his tongue in a pudding cup, and Ben didn't really know he wanted to be in Rey's mouth until she took one of his popsicles.  When they realize they are both doing it on purpose, it a game of chicken to see who breaks first.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 34
Kudos: 189





	Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> Yey, I wrote a thing~! It's been a little bit. But this one has been sitting around for about a month and really got done because I'm having some unfortunate medical problems rn that make me feel awful and I I wanted to see if I could get some instant gratification to make me feel a little better. Yes, that is me shamelessly asking for kudos and comments if you like this filthy fic. 😬😬😬😬😬
> 
> That being set, this fic is super dirty, at least for me. Usually I wrote smutty fluff, but like there like 2.3 seconds of fluff at the very very end, otherwise, these two are just horny. I was inspired by a combination of three prompts of twitter. XD So here they are in order:
> 
> @reylo_prompts:  
> Ben runs out of clean spoons for his vanilla pudding so he just uses his mouth, Now his girlfriend, Rey, wants him to eat her out
> 
> @reylobaelo  
> Roommates AU where Rey deepthroats a banana to get Ben's attention
> 
> @reylosea  
> Ben got home late from work and found his flatmate Rey looking quite undressed searching for a late night snack.  
> "I'm starving, anything good there?" Ben's asks, surprising her.  
> 'Well, there's me." she jokes, giggling.  
> Ben takes it serious.
> 
> All of these are from over a month ago, so I can't find the original tweets, so I'll take the authors of the prompts when this is posted.
> 
> Anyway, I had a blast writing this in between bouts of extreme pain, and it really did help me get through a lot of it, so I really hope you enjoy it as much as I did~!
> 
> Beta disclaimer has changed! I got ProWritingAid (non-sponsored) and it had this really fucking awesome feature where it kinda betas for you. It's amazing and I love it and it's my new beta since I don't have a permanent one. XD We did our best.

“Hey, Ben? How much is electric this... mon... th?”

  
  


Ben turned to face Rey, a vanilla pudding cup in his massive hand and his long tongue pulling the off-white substance into his mouth as he looked over the top of it at her. “Hmm?” 

  
  


“Eh-what are you doing, exactly, Ben?” Rey leaned back against the counter she’d passed coming into the kitchen and casually crossed her ankles, trying to be subtle about squeezing her thighs together. 

  
  


Ben pressed his lips together in a tight, slightly embarrassed smile, ducking his head a little. “We’re out of clean spoons,” he said after swallowing. And that hadn’t been sexy in any way-insert sarcasm here-watching his Adam’s apple bob. 

  
  


Rey crossed her arms over her chest to hide her hardening nipples. She needed to get a padded bra if this kept up. “You know there’s no shortage of soap? And water? Or sponges? Even your fingers would work.”

  
  


Great. Now she was thinking about his fingers _working._

  
  


“But I was hungry,” he said with what he clearly thought was superior logic. 

  
  


“And you were going to parish if you didn’t eat that pudding right the fuck now?” 

  
  


Ben nodded, dipping his tongue into the cup again, eyes staring right into hers and what the _actual_ fuck?! Rey stomped over to the sink, grabbed a spoon, washed it and all but threw it at him, undried before she raced out of the kitchen. “Text me how much the electric is!” she called over her shoulder before she escaped to her room and slammed the door. 

  
  


Unseen by her, Ben smirked, set the spoon down on the counter and licked into the pudding cup again. 

  
  


*******

  
  


“Ben, can I steal one of your Popsicles?” Rey called from the kitchen and, presumably, the freezer. 

  
  


“Sure! Go for it!” 

  
  


A moment later he heard the freezer door shut and then she came out into the living room. 

  
  


“Thanks Ben. I’ll get you back, I’m just so damn hot.”

  
  


Ben looked up from his magazine. And holy hell, yeah, and she was hot. She stood there, in their fucking living room, in nothing more than a cropped tank top and the smallest, rattiest denim shorts that were clearly faded from time and not by design. They looked like they were about to bust their seams from lack of will to continue existence. Like if he tugged hard enough they would just rip away.... 

  
  


Ben shook his head. “Yeah y-yit is,” he muttered just barely able to roll the y for ‘you’ into the ‘it.’ And then he looked at her face and...son of a bitch....

  
  


She had the popsicle thrust into her mouth. The damn thing must have been tangled up in her tonsils because there was no more than an inch left outside of her pursed lips. Ben was hard put to keep his eyes from rolling back as she hallowed her cheeks and made sucking noises while she dragged the popsicle out of her mouth. And of course it was cherry flavored, so now her already pink lips were stained a bright red. He couldn’t ignore the image of her cherry red lips wrapped around his....

  
  


“Ben, you okay?” Rey asked. She walked up to him, resting the back of her wrist to his forehead while sucking on the goddamn popsicle. “You’re looking kinda flushed, are you overheating?” she asked this as she moved so that his bent left leg was between both of hers so all he would need to do would be to lift his leg just so....

  
  


“Fine,” he yelped, dropping the magazine into his lap to cover the semi he was sporting. “Totally fine. I’ll hop in the shower in a bit to cool off.”

  
  


Rey frowned, looking down at him as she continued to orally molest the popsicle with lips and tongue and with indecent slurping sounds. She even went so far as to tilt her head to lick at the juice running down her fingers and hand. “If you’re sure,” she said finally, pursing her lips against the rounded tip of the popsicle like she was kissing it. 

  
  


_Mother fucker...._

  
  


“Completely.” He shifted a little, trying to think of anything other than how smooth her legs looked. “Thanks for worrying though.” He smiled at her.

  
  


If he hadn’t known better, he would have thought that she was pouting at him, but then she wrapped her tongue around the popsicle again and stepped away.

  
  


“Alright Ben. Let me know if you need anything though.” This was said over her shoulder as she headed back to her room, and there was a quality to her gaze that Ben didn’t quite understand. 

  
  


“Okay. I will.”

  
  


Rey looked like she was pouting again before she turned completely and left the living room. Ben dropped his head back on the back of the sofa and gently squeezed himself through his jeans before he stood and headed to his room and the ensuite bathroom for that cold shower. 

  
  


*******

  
  


Rey thrust her hand between her legs as the hot water ran over her body. All she could think about was ten minutes ago at the breakfast table. She played it out in her mind, over and over again, from start to finish. 

  
  


_“You want the other half of my grapefruit?” he asked as he finished slicing the fruit._

  
  


_Rey looked up and nodded, “Sure.”_

  
  


_Ben handed to her before looking back at his phone where he read CNN news articles, as was his normal routine. What wasn’t his normal routine was the way he...stroked the grapefruit. Rey stared, a slice of her own soft pink fruit halfway to her mouth._

  
  


_Ben ran his forefinger up and down the center, right along the pulp, and it was positively naughty how he did it. Up and down, up and down over the slit until his blunt fingertip notched in the place where the fruit began to split and then...._

  
  


_He moved his middle finger in with the first as he plunged both fingers into the center of the pink sections, juice flowing all around his digits, spilling over and onto the plate, running rivulets over his skin as he pulled his hand away. Then he opened his mouth and inserted both fingers into his mouth. He drew them out slowly to the tips before he opened his mouth and swirled his tongue around and between them, licking at all the juice like it was his life’s mission to clean his figures of all the fluid that had poured from that pink flesh._

  
  


_And then, as Rey jumped up with no explanation, the son of a bitch_ smirked _around his fingers, never once looking at her._

  
  


It was the combination of her just managing to reach her g-spot and the memory of that fucking smirk that threw her over the edge into her orgasm and just because she knew exactly what that fucking smirk meant, she didn’t bother to quiet her moans. Because that fucker had done that whole charade on purpose. Not that she could say much, what with the popsicle episode. 

  
  


Rey shut off the water with a tired twist of her wrist. From the other side of the bathroom door was a muffled curse and Ben’s bedroom door closing quickly. Rey hopped out of the shower and wrapped a large fluffy towel around her soaked body. She thrust her head out the door, staring at the door directly across from her bathroom. She opened the door a little more to see that the rest of their breakfasts still sat on the table untouched since she last looked at it before running into the shower. 

  
  


There was another muffled curse and then the quiet rhythmic undertone of...skin on skin? Rey pressed herself flat against Ben’s door, her ear right against the wood and oh, fuck, _yes,_ he was getting himself off. She never realized the sound of fapping was that much of a turn on, but that mixed with his quiet moans had Rey dripping more than just water on the hallway carpet. 

  
  


Rey pulled away from his door for a moment before a slow smile crept over her lips. So. They were playing chicken, then. Did _he_ know they were playing chicken? If not, he was going to figure it out very quickly because Rey was about to escalate. Smirking to herself as she turned, flicking off the bathroom light before going to her bedroom to take care of herself again. 

  
  


*******

  
  


“Ben, I’m gonna have a banana, you want one?”

  
  


“No, thank you.”

  
  


“Kay.”

  
  


A moment later, Rey plopped down on the sofa next to him, a half-peeled banana in her hand. “Love bananas,” she said, and normally that would be an innocuous enough thing, but the _way_ she said it, all breathy with a slight whine, had Ben’s eyes darting in her direction. He was just in time to watch her slowly thrust the tip of the banana past her lips and kept moving it back and back until she gagged. 

  
  


Ben felt a whine of his own hit the back of his throat, but he cleared it out of his throat as he turned fully, trying to look concerned and not thoroughly turned on. “Rey, are you okay?” 

  
  


Rey coughed and yanked the banana out of her mouth. She sucked in a deep breath and coughed again, turned to him. Her eyes were red and there were tears leaking from the corners of her eyes, and God help him, a little bit of spit had dribbled onto her chin. 

  
  


“Fine! Fine!” she choked out. “Just took it in too deep, too fast, is all.”

  
  


Ben swallowed thickly, reminding himself that she was not talking about actually choking on a dick. Certainly not _his_ dick. Though he couldn’t help that slight whine again when he looked down at the banana and noticed there were no teeth marks even after choking. 

  
  


There was a soft snicker from Rey and as Ben looked back up at her, Rey was wiping her eyes and smirking, looking at his crotch from the side of her eye. Ben whipped his eyes to the TV. Because he was quite obviously hard. And she was quite obviously not in danger of choking to death on a phallic food. 

  
  


When she broke off a piece of the banana and tossed it into her mouth, he turned his head just enough to witness her smug smile and her satisfied wiggle. That... _bitch._ She’d done that _on purpose!_

  
  


Not that he could say much. The game with the grapefruit had been completely on purpose and had succeeded better than he had anticipated if the moans coming from her shower had been to go by. 

  
  


Wait. Did she...did she _know_ he’d done it on purpose? He hadn’t exactly been subtle. Like who eats a grapefruit like that? But that had been a week ago, and she’d done nothing until now. But then there was the popsicle.... 

  
  


She _had_ to know. 

  
  


Well. If she knew and decided to escalate, he could do the same.

  
  


*******

  
  


He knew. He _knew_ they were playing chicken now. Rey could feel it in the way he watched her when either of them were around food. But she hadn’t thought of a new thing to try and deep throat yet. She had hoped that would break him and she wouldn’t have to. But he hadn’t. Well, he had gone off to masturbate, which he had not bothered to be quiet about (another clue that he knew), but he hadn’t dragged her under him to fuck her brains out yet, so it was his turn. 

  
  


And oh, did he deliver. 

  
  


With a mother fucking honeydew. She was doing the dishes when he came into the kitchen with the melon. He smiled at her as he pulled out their largest knife and a few sheets of paper towels. She watched out of the corner of her eye as he sliced it in half. Rey stared openly as he set the knife down and worked his fingers teasingly into the center to remove the seeds. It was even more obscene than the grapefruit because he moved his fingers in gentle circles over the seeds before dipping his first two fingers into the center and _stroked_ the seeds out. 

  
  


Oh, but he didn’t stop there. Oh no. She saw the smirk as he cleaned the last of the seeds out and brought the half to his face and fucking eat it like it was a pussy. There was slurping and sucking and licking and when he pulled the thing away from his face juice dripped from his nose and chin and he licked his wet, swollen red lips before turning to her. “Want the other half?” His voice was so innocent, but the way he used his hand to wipe the dripping fluid from his face and licked it off his fingers....

  
  


The son of a bitch knew what they were doing now, and it was just a matter of who would break first. It sure as fuck wasn’t going to be her. Rey grit her teeth and shook her head. “No, thank you,” she muttered. 

  
  


She pressed her lips thin at his snicker, but he wrapped up the other half of the melon, cleaned up his mess and tossed it before leaving the kitchen. Mother fucker was going to pay for that. 

  
  


*******

  
  


The plan was put on hold when the AC went out on a Sunday morning. They couldn’t get anyone in to look at the unit until the next day as emergency weekend prices were ridiculous. So they’d clambered into Ben’s SUV and headed over to Sonic where they enjoyed lunch in his air conditioning and picked up a half dozen bags of their amazing crushed ice to get them through the rest of the day and night until their between eight am and two pm AC repair appointment. 

  
  


Ben was okay right up until about one o’clock in the morning. The air in the apartment was sweltering, even with all the windows open. There was no air movement outside to speak of and he was as soaked with sweat as he had been soaked from his shower before bed. He finally had to get up because laying in bed was just gathering his own body heat and he just couldn’t handle that anymore. 

  
  


He decided to get up and get some ice water. At least if the outside of him had to be hot, the inside could be cooled. He didn’t bother putting anything on when leaving his room. Both he and Rey had gotten used to philandering around the apartment in their underwear. It was just that fucking hot. 

  
  


It didn’t surprise him to see the fridge light coming from the kitchen. Rey was probably as hot as he was. What did surprise him was how much of her he could see through what was apparently one of his dress shirts with the light coming through it...and how little she wore under it. Little being nothing. Nothing. She was naked under his shirt, which she had opened wide to the refrigerator, he could only assume so she could catch the cold air on her entire body. 

  
  


“Is that my shirt?” was the most ingenious thing he could think of to say. 

  
  


Rey yelped and slammed the fridge door closed while wrapping the shirt around her like a robe. Ben was a little blinded for a moment as they plunged into darkness, and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the moonlight. 

  
  


Rey cleared her throat. “Uh, yeah. It ended up in my things the last time we did laundry, I guess, and I just grabbed it as the coolest thing I could wear right now.”

  
  


Ben took a few steps toward her. “It’s very big on you.”

  
  


It was so quiet in their kitchen he could actually hear her swallow thickly. “You’re very big,” she said. 

  
  


Ben couldn’t help smirking as he took a few more steps toward her, forcing her to step back until she hit the counter. “I’m kind of hungry. Is there anything good in there?” he rested his hand on the handle of the freezer. 

  
  


Rey gave a nervous chuckle. “There’s the other half of the melon in there.”

  
  


He felt his smirk turn feral. “Oh? I don’t know. I think there has to be something else that would taste better than honeydew.”

  
  


She watched him with wide eyes and he loved that he had her so off balance she couldn’t make any innuendos, just watched him with those eyes that made her look innocent and ready to be debauched. 

  
  


Her brows furrowed as he opened the freezer and pulled out the silver metal bowl they used in lieu of an ice tray. “You would rather eat ice?” 

  
  


Ben chuckled deep in his throat as he set the bowl down on the counter next to her. “Among other things.”

  
  


As close as he was to her, he could feel her shiver, the barest whisper of the fabric of the shirt against his skin. “Yeah?” she asked, a little tremor in her voice. “Like what?” 

  
  


Ben plucked a piece of ice out of the bowl and put it in his mouth smiling it around so his entire mouth was cold while he leaned it and just before he pressed his lips to hers he said “Like you.”

  
  


Ben’s mouth crashed into hers the same moment she wrapped her arms around his waist. Both his hands came up around her face to cradle her jaw as he got pushy, moving into her mouth. Rey gave a little whimper as she let him in with no resistance. She tasted like filtered water but she was warm and she thawed his mouth until after a few moments he pulled away for a few more chips of ice and then he was kissing her again. 

  
  


Rey shivered, scooting back until the curve of her ass was on the counter. Ben helped her so she was planted properly. She tried to wrap her legs around him, but he pulled out of their grasp. Rey pouted at him, but he leaned in and kissed her before he whispered, “I told you I was hungry.”

  
  


He dropped his mouth down so he could slowly make his way down her body. As he moved his mouth around her skin, he nuzzled the shirt edges apart until he could pluck at her nipples with his lips but never commit to a full suck because these pretty tits were not his end goal, as lovely as they were. But he’d come on them later.

  
  


“Beeeen!” Rey whined, and he chuckled as he snatched a fluffy towel off the stove rack. 

  
  


“Are you wet for me, baby?” 

  
  


Rey nodded emphatically, tugging and pushing at his hair to get him down lower. “So wet for you, Ben. I’m fucking _dripping.”_

  
  


And she was. She so fucking was. Ben dropped the towel on the floor and dropped to his knees. He meant to be on them for a while. Rey automatically opened her thighs and Ben tucked them over his shoulders. When he looked up at her, she was already cupping her breasts and she nodded again at his request for permission. With a grin, Ben slid two fingers between her slit and spread her apart. He felt her legs quiver over his shoulders, the tiny convulsions digging her heels into his back. 

  
  


Ben leaned in and inhaled her scent, enjoying the sweet and the tag of it. He realized she smelled a bit like the grapefruit, and when he slid his tongue out for a single lick, he realized she tasted a bit like the grapefruit as well, and that’s all it took for him to determine just how badly he wanted to devour her. 

  
  


Ben dove in, pressing full, opened mouth kisses on her pussy, letting his tongue slide in and around everything, giving him an idea of how her body was set up, we’re exactly, to the millimeter, everything was on her. Then he slid his tongue into as far as he could, forcing his nose into her mons and clit. He turned his head from side to side, letting his nose rub against her as he used his tongue to draw out more of her flavor. 

  
  


Rey’s head lolled back as he looked up and watched her, and she gave a throaty moan. One of her hands combed into his hair and tugged him in the direction she wanted him to go while she cupped a breast. Smirking, Ben moved his mouth now. He pulled his tongue out of her body and swirled it once around her clit before he tilted his head and sucked on her lips.

  
  


The hand in his hair got rough and pulled. “Fuck! Ben, no! Stop fucking around!” 

  
  


Ben laugh against her sweet cunt, moving up so he could suck on her clit for a moment and then he was moving to the other side, sucking on those lips, much to her dismay. 

  
  


“No, no, no, Ben, stop teasing me!” 

  
  


Ben laughed again before pulling away completely, to which Rey groaned. “Listen, Ben, I’m trying to come here.”

  
  


Ben couldn’t help his snickers before he reached into the bowl for some more ice. “Why should I be nice for you? You’ve been teasing the hell out of me!” 

  
  


She pulled on a few strands of his hair. “Like you weren’t doing the same thing!” 

  
  


Ben grabbed a few more pieces of ice. “You started it.”

  
  


Rey tried to close her thighs around his head, but he kept them open with his forearms. “You started it with the pudding,” she muttered. “What was I supposed to think when I saw you using your tongue?” 

  
  


Rey gasped when he pressed that same tongue, now cold from the ice, directly against her clit and rolled the bud around. “I could say the same for you and the popsicle.”

  
  


Rey moaned shrilly when he slid a finger into her, pumping it in and out of her as he went back to swirling his still chilled tongue around her clit. “What about the...the honeydew,” she gasped, her fingers clutching convulsively in his hair. “You ate it _out_!” the last came out as a shout because he curled his finger forward to find and slide over her g-spot.

  
  


Ben pulled his mouth away but kept rubbing inside of her. “You deep throated a banana,” he accused back. 

  
  


Rey pulled on his hair until his head tipped back so he was looking at her. “Make me come in the next sixty seconds and I’ll deep throat _you.”_

  
  


Ben thrust in a second finger and attached his mouth directly on to her clit. He used a thumb to lift the hood and flicked his tongue over and over again at the newly exposed tissue. When he rubbed and tapped his fingers against the forward portion of her inner wall, it took him forty-seven seconds to make her scream his name. 

  
  


He lapped at her lightly through her orgasm, looking up at her as her cunt clenched so tightly around his fingers his only option was to slide them out of her. He felt it would be unfair to make her clench that beautiful cunt around nothing. 

  
  


When she’d come back to herself, Rey yanked him up to her mouth by his hair, and even as he winced the touch of her mouth on his was worth it. She sucked his tongue into her mouth and then sucked on it like he hoped she was going to suck on his cock before she broke the kiss and pushed him back a little. He noticed that his shirt was practically falling off of her, only held onto her from elbow to wrist and fuck, she was beautiful. 

  
  


Rey dropped to her knees and pushed him back just a little farther so she wasn’t bending back into the cabinet to be eye level with his still clothed cock. She ran her hand over him and he shivered at her touch, putting a hand on the fridge again. 

  
  


“Fuck, your big,” she said, tugging his boxer briefs down so he sprung free. 

  
  


He felt himself twitch in her hand and groaned. “Don’t say shit like that unless you want me to come in your face,” he muttered. 

  
  


Rey smirked up at him, pumping his cock a few times. “At least let me get you down my throat first.”

  
  


Ben twitched again, and now precum was leaking out of the tip. “Rey...” he warned. 

  
  


Rey looked up at him with those wide, innocent eyes again as she pressed her lips to the head of him, sneaking her tongue out between them to lick at the precum. 

  
  


He tangled his fingers in her hair while she still looked at him and smirked, muttering, “quit fucking around.”

  
  


Rey smirked back, then parted her lips and slid down the length of him. Ben let out a low groan as he watched her, and she didn’t even pause when he hit the back of her mouth. She closed her eyes and opened her throat and kept taking him until her nose was burning against the base of his cock and now the groan was strangled, and he had to put his other hand on the counter to keep from falling. 

  
  


“Fuck, you are unreal,” he whispered as he let go of her hair and slid his hand gently around her face. He slid his finger down to her throat as she started swallowing around him, and fuck if that wasn’t the sexiest thing he’d ever felt. 

  
  


It was just a few seconds after that that she put to pull herself off of him. She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face and with spit making her lips shiny in the moonlight. “Do you want to fuck my face?” ash asked. 

  
  


Ben’s eyes went wide, and he nodded. Rey smirked at him and made herself more comfortable on the little towel and readied herself at his cock again, her hands going to his hips. “I’ll tap if I need to stop.”

  
  


Ben nodded again as he slid his hand back into her hair and gripped it tight. When she opened her mouth he pushed in, enjoying the way her tongue slid over the underside of his cock. He hadn’t appreciated it the first time, but knowing he was about to push himself repeatedly down her throat he made certain to pay attention this time. 

  
  


He started out slow, not sure how far to go and not wanting to really choke her. He felt her tap his hip, and he pulled hastily out of her mouth. She licked her lips and looked up at him. “Ben, I’m not going to break. _Fuck_ my face.”

  
  


Ben clenched his jaw and nodded. When she opened her mouth again he didn’t hesitate any longer than she had and in seconds, he was down her throat again, and oh fuck it felt just as good the second time when she swallowed. He looked down at her the same time she looked up and he nodded at her. She blinked slowly and deliberately. 

  
  


Ben gripped her hair tight to her skull so he had complete control of where her head went, and then he started fucking her mouth. He did start slow but when she glared up at him he got the message and didn’t hold back. And it was so worth it to give in and trust her. 

  
  


The feeling of sliding in and out of her throat, the sensation of her drooling around him, the tears in her eyes and most of all that sound. That dirty, filthy sound of him moving in and out past her gag threshold. The squelching of fucking her throat at in time with her gagging sounds. Oh, he nearly blew his load in just a few seconds from that. He almost stopped when he felt her fingers dig into his hips before he remembered she said she’d tap out, and she was actually pulling him deeper. 

  
  


She was just so _unreal_. He was getting the sexiest girlfriend ever...if she was his girlfriend? He would think about that later when she wasn’t sucking him as far down her throat as he had length. He wasn’t going to last much longer though, and right now, down her throat wasn’t where he wanted to come. 

  
  


Ben yanked her head off him by her hair and she looked up at him with a startled look that was slowly morphing into something like shame. “Was I not good?” 

  
  


Ben shook his head, “Baby, your a fucking dream come true, but I want to come on your tits.”

  
  


Rey’s mouth tipped into the brightest smile and she hastily pulled her breasts together with her hands, tipping them up so her nipples were pointed up at him. Still holding onto the counter, Ben wrapped the other hand around his length and pumped himself fast, twisting his wrist just right for when he wanted to come fast. It felt amazing and the sight of her, on her knees naked except for his shirt, wide open and so big for her it was barely held on while she held her tits up for him like a gift.... 

  
  


Ben groaned low in his throat as he came, watching avidly as the spurts of cum splashed and slid over her skin, hitting her chest, the mounds of her breasts, her fingers where they held her tits together and one splash even hit her left nipple and it was just perfect. Or he thought it was perfect until she let go of her tits and sucked him into her mouth again. Not all the way into her throat but just around the glans while she sucked him like a hoover, drawing out every last bit from him until he was gasping from over sensitization and he had to pull out of her mouth again. He pulled her up with hands around her ribcage until he could reach her mouth again where he kissed her long and gentle, all the while his hands spread his cum all over her tits, especially her nipples, making her twitch and quiver against him. 

  
  


“Should probably get you in the shower,” he said, breaking the kiss. “Now that I’ve made you all dirty....”

  
  


“Yeah?” she whispered against his lips. “You going to help me with that, daddy?” 

  
  


Ben closed his eyes and cursed against her lips. He didn’t know he needed her to call him that until right this moment, but he was so here for it. 

  
  


“Yeah, Princess,” he said before he kissed her and turned to lead her out of the kitchen. “Daddy’s gonna help you clean up.”

  
  


He had her go before him through the entryway and slapped her ass through the shirt hanging off her shoulders, making her squeal and look back at him. 

  
  


“And tomorrow,” he continued following her as she skipped to the bathroom, “I’m going to turn the AC down to its lowest setting when it’s fixed and I’m going to fuck you into the bed.”

  
  


She turned on the bathroom light, dropping her arms so the shirt fell off her, and looked coyly over her shoulder at him. “Which bed?” 

  
  


“Mine,” he said instantly, smoothing his hands over her hips and ass. “From now, I want you in mine.”

  
  


The coy smile turned jubilant, and she tilted her head back to kiss him. “Okay.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As always, please remember to feed and water your fic authors ('specially this one because she is miserable and pathetic rn): kudos are splendiferous, comments are phenomenastic and MOAR is always like a magestical ass unicorn! (borrowed from tiktok)


End file.
